


Gun class

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn you Hutchinson! Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun class

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #38 'Academy'

**Gun class**

by Belladonna

 

Gun classes, required at the Academy.

 

The instructor droning on about the right way to aim and for God's sake don't think that we're cowboys because that'd get us a broken wrist and the trophy of „most dumbass cadet“. Saw it in his office.

 

My mind is elsewhere. Damn you Hutchinson! I want to listen to the instructor, but all I can think of is our conversation last night.

 

His innocent question whether gun oil could be used as lubricant.

 

I squirm on my seat at the point of how to clean a gun.

 

Especially since I know the answer.


End file.
